Loving Samantha: M&Ms
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: *BONUS LS* A quiet ride to the motel Dean and Samantha are staying at turns very different when Samantha says Smarties are better than M&Ms. Takes place after the LS drabble series. Wincest! Gender-switch! Dean x Samantha-Girl!Sam.


_Title: Loving Samantha: M&Ms_

_Summary: [BONUS LS] A quiet ride to the motel Dean and Samantha are staying at turns very different when Samantha says Smarties are better than M&Ms. Takes place after the LS drabble series. Wincest! Gender-switch! Dean x Samantha [Girl!Sam]_

_Genre: Humor, Romance_

_Rating: T, for language and A LOT of sexual stuff, but not much to make it "M"  
_

**---**

**Silent Knight: I couldn't stay away from "Loving Samantha." So, I decided to do this BONUS Loving Samantha. Which is a one-shot, meaning, WAYYYY longer than the drabbles. *All of you, take a minute to all "yay"* Also, I have decided to do a Loving Dean Drabble Series. Woo-hoo! The first drabble should be out in about 1 to 2 days. So, it could be out tomorrow, or the day after. Depends on when I manage to finish it. So...ENJOY! Oh, and this has A LOT of Dean x Samantha interaction in it, so feel free to smile as you read. :)  


* * *

  
**

**Loving Samantha: M&Ms**

**Oneshot**

It was silent in the Impala as the two Winchesters cruised down the road. Although, it was a semi-comfortable silence, which was pretty shocking since the two would regularly fight every now and then, even about little things: like what music they should listen to. Samantha Winchester was bristling with anger, Dean Winchester knew. They were listening to AC/DC, a band that Samantha hated. But there was no way he was going to listen to any of her stupid girly songs. Those were the worst. Even though she was angry, the air between them wasn't very thick, it was...thin, you could say.

Tapping the steering wheel, Dean sneaked a glance of Samantha, just to see if she was still annoyed, and then looked back towards the road, surprisingly very silent. I guess you could say AC/DC did that to Dean. He heard a small sigh come from the passenger seat, but didn't turn to look at her. They were approaching traffic and there was no way he was going to let his baby get hurt because of his carelessness. Samantha would, and that was the reason she wasn't allowed to ride the Impala. Although, desperate times would call for desperate measures.

One time, when Dean had been seriously hurt, he let Samantha have the car keys, and she drove towards the motel they were currently staying at like a complete maniac. Sure, Dean was hurt, but that was no reason to almost crash his baby! But, Dean did apologize to the Impala for letting her ride it, and treated the Impala even better than he was before, if even possible. Of course, Samantha rolled her eyes, saying that he was so stupid and that it was a extreme emergency, but Dean looked away and didn't talk to her for weeks: only talking about the case – or cases – they were handling. After a while, Samantha gave in and dejectedly said sorry to Dean, and Dean started talking with her like he always did.

Sometimes, when Samantha got really annoyed with Dean, she would always say that she wished that she never said sorry to him – and the Impala, since he made her – so he would've never talked to her about rubbish. Although, Dean knew she was just yanking his chains like she always does.

Hitting the breaks since he couldn't move the Impala anymore – thanks to the stupid traffic – Dean snuck another look at Samantha. She was staring out the window, her eyes closed, but he knew that she wasn't sleeping. Her breath was uneven, proving that she was, in fact, awake. Probably just resting her eyes or something like that. And that was when he saw it.

His M&Ms.

Dean' eyes lit up, and he turned over to Samantha, who still had her eyes closed, trying to get some sleep since she had no sleep yesterday. Dean knew that, too.

Yesterday they had finished one of their hunts, and so, they stayed in the motel they were currently staying at, and Samantha spent all night trying to find a new hunt, anything to keep her mind off of the "powers" she had somehow gotten. Dean knew that research was her way to get her mind off of things and decided not to order her to go to sleep. All he did was get her some coffee.

Now, he instantly regretted it.

There were black circles under her eyes, and she was pretty cranky as well. With a frown, Dean looked in front of him as a honk was heard from behind him. Samantha jerked in her seat, her eyes snapping open. She looked around, as if she didn't realize where she was. Then, when she finally remembered where she was and what had happened, she relaxed just a little bit and leaned slightly in her seat, rubbing her sore eyes.

Dean acted like he didn't care, and moved his car forward until he had to break so he wouldn't slam into the car in front of him. Tapping the wheels, he decided to do Samantha a favor and reached for the volume button, lowering the noise coming from his AC/DC cassette. Samantha briefly looked at him.

_Thanks_, that's what Samantha meant with her look, her brown eyes lightening. _Your welcome_, Dean had meant when he nodded at her. It was what they did. Every look meant something for the Winchesters, since they didn't really let their feelings out – well, John Winchester, their father, and Dean rarely showed their feelings, but Samantha did it most of the time. But that never meant she wasn't cautious towards others: she always kept her guard up, just didn't show it like Dean did in his glares and stiff posture.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean addressed Samantha for the first time, "Pass me my M&Ms."

"Where is it?" Samantha paused, remembering something, "And its Samantha, jerk, not Sammy."

"Whatever, bitch. And it's right next to you," Dean told her, making Samantha exhale and roll her eyes at him. Nevertheless, she looked around, finally noticing the bag that was inches away from her legs. Feeling like an idiot, she immediately grabbed it, took the M&Ms out and went to hand it to her boyfriend...er, brother.

It was weird now, the whole brother-boyfriend thing. Now that they were together, it was hard to think what they were. What should they call each other when they're by themselves? What should they call each other when they're with others? It was all confusing and weird now, something that made Samantha very uncomfortable. Nevertheless, she wouldn't want their relationship any other way.

"Remind me why you like M&Ms again?" She asked as she passed the M&Ms to Dean. Dean grabbed it – more like snatched it – from Samantha and tore the bag open, grabbing a handful of M&Ms and shoving them into his mouth, closing his eyes to savor the taste.

Then, he mumbled his answer around the M&Ms, making his sister raise an eyebrow at him, not understanding what he had said. "English, Dean, and learn to chew with your mouth closed." With a glare, he opened his mouth even wider, showcasing the now-gooey M&Ms for the whole world to see like a five year old. Samantha leaned away from his open mouth, her face scrunched up with disgust, looking away from him.

"Real mature, Dean, real mature." Samantha told him, annoyed with his antics. Dean gave her the famous Winchester smile when he finally closed his mouth.

After swallowing, Dean finally answered Samantha's question. "I already told you, Sammy," Samantha made a face as he said "Sammy," mouthing the word "jerk" to herself crossly, "M&Ms are survival food. And don't you think I didn't see you mouthing jerk, bitch."

"Does that mean Smarties are survival food, too, then? You know, since they're basically M&Ms?" Samantha implored, ignoring the last sentence. Those two questions made Dean's eyes harden, which made Samantha wonder what she had said wrong. It was just a simple question, one that wasn't even harmful. But it seemed like it was harmful to Dean.

"Smarties are in _no way_ the same are M&Ms, Sammy. What are you _talking_ about? Did does powers do a number to your brain? M&Ms are _way_ better than Smarties. _Everyone_ knows that." Dean said as if everyone _did_ know that.

"Well, it seems like I don't, since M&Ms suck compared to Smarties. And for the last time, it's _Samantha_." Samantha fired back, glaring angrily at the eldest Winchester.

Dean blinked rapidly, as if trying to understand what she had just said like she had talked in Spanish instead of in English. He shook his head as if in disbelief, laughing in bitter-amusement.

"What did you just say? Did you say what I think you said? That _Smarties _are better than _M&Ms_?" Dean shook his head once again, letting out another chuckle, "Sammy, you are an idiot, you know that? Those sons of bitches _obviously_ copied M&Ms, and you're saying that _Smarties_ are _better_?" Dean practically shouted to her, which made Samantha roll her eyes angrily at him. He always made a big deal out of _everything_.

"Yes, that's _exactly_ what I said Dean," And just to make Dean even angrier, she added, "M&Ms _suck_ compared to Smarties, trust me."

Dean inhaled and exhaled out of his nose, trying hard to not to explode at Samantha. What did she know? Of course M&Ms were better than _smarties_! She was just being the little know-it-all she always is, so it's no biggie. But to Dean, it was a "biggie." She was insulting M&Ms..._M&Ms_! Samantha was grinning at him, no doubt knowing what she was doing to him: making him angry beyond no return. So, she thought that she could pull his strings? Well, he'll pull her strings...but he'd do it in a completely different way. _A different way indeed_, Dean thought to himself, letting himself smirk.

He looked back at the traffic in front of him, turning the AC/DC cassette on once again, looking at his sister from the corner of his eye. Her expression was one that made Dean want to piss in his pants from laughing so hard, no joke.

Samantha's eyebrows were all the way up to her hairline, almost non-existent, thanks to her hair. Her eyes held confusion, and her mouth kept on opening and closing, as if trying to decipher what he was up to. She knew that she had been pushing his buttons, and knew that he would explode into anger, but for some reason unknown to her, he started smirking and just turned around as if she hadn't just insulted his precious M&Ms! It was baffling to her, but to him, it was just plain hilarious.

Not knowing what else to say or do, Samantha turns towards the window again, and silence resumes once more, coming back with a vengeance. Tapping his fingers and nodding his head, completely in sync with Back in Black, Dean thinks about random things, now and then stuffing a hand in the M&Ms to grab another handful. Samantha closed her eyes, wanting to sleep, but woke up every time a honk would pierce the silence and invade her much-needed sleep.

It went like that until they finally reached the motel.

**

* * *

**

_In the motel, after the car ride..._

Samantha sighed contently as she leaned back in her bed, closing her eyes and smiling as she rolled over to her side, facing the wall. She wanted to change into her night clothes – a tank top and some boxers – but was too sore and sleepy to do so. She knew that she'd regret in the morning when she was all sweaty in her skin-tight jeans **(NO, they're NOT skinny jeans. Skinny jeans were not her forte)** - thankfully, she was wearing a Cami - but right then, she didn't give a damn.

Dean came out of the shower, wet and clad in only a towel that was wrapped low around his waist. When he saw a drowsy Samantha with her eyes closed, he grinned. It was now time. He trudged slowly towards her, and as slowly and slyly as he could, leaned on the bed. The bed creaked loudly, and Dean looked down, knowing that he had been caught. Although, it seemed like Samantha hadn't heard him, for she still had her eyes closed, snoring loudly. That made him roll his eyes; that chick could sleep through an entire earthquake and not realize what had happened.

Leaning down some more, he let his lips travel against her neck, making Samantha moan and shift a bit. Glancing up at her - but still not removing his lips - he saw that Samantha was still sleeping. He then smirked against her neck, pressing down a little harder. Another moan was heard out of Samantha, but this was a little more longer than the first. Looking up again, he noticed that she was _still _asleep. Rolling his eyes, he leaned back down, beginning to kiss, lick and suck her neck. When he sucked lightly on her collarbone, however, she moaned louder than before. Dean smirked, knowing that he had found her sensitive spot.

"D-Dean?" He heard her say, confusion laced in her voice, "Wh-What are y-you do-doing?" He bit on her collarbone, making her gasp, feeling her buckle beneath him. Dean smirked once more. This was exactly what he wanted. He ignored her, beginning to kiss his way down her until he was met with the cloth of her Cami. Dean groaned, and lifted it lightly to continue his path. He felt hands on his hands, and looked up to see a blushing Samantha, who quickly looked away from him when her brown - now almost black, with desire, it seemed to Dean - eyes met his hazel ones.

"Proving a point." He whispered against the skin of her neck, feeling her shiver. Then, he began to trail a path of kisses up to her face, and then, when he was to kiss her mouth, he paused, and leaned to the side to kiss her cheek. Samantha groaned lightly, wishing that he had just kissed her, but blushed when she realized that she had just groaned and knew that Dean had probably had heard her. And he had, for he let himself on top of her, his arms keeping him in place, grinning down at her. Droplets of water falling on her made her wrinkle her eyebrows, which made her look down and see that he was bare-chested, a thin, small towel covering his...parts.

This realization made her blush ten times more than before, and she immediately looked away, only to hear Dean laughing...laughing at her. She snapped her head towards him. "Oh shut up, jerk," Samantha tried to push him off, and Dean laughed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to push him off, "And would you," She shifted some more underneath him, "Kindly," She hit him on his bare chest, blushing profoundly, "Get off of me?"

He leaned down, invading her personal space, also making her lean backwards, blushing even more. "But what if I don't want to?" He whispered, making his wet lips lightly brush against her dry ones.

"C'mon Dean," Her lips brushed against his, but if she wanted him to get off, she needed to persuade him, "Please? Just...get off, would ya? And what do you even _mean _by _"proving a point"_?"

He smirked. "Glad you asked."

Leaning down, he captured her lips, which made her grip on his shoulders loosen some-what, her hands sliding up to wrap themselves around his shoulders and go into his cropped blond hair, fingers tangling themselves, twisting and turning as they did so. Her hands and some of her arms were wet now, thanks to Dean, but right now, she was lost, lost in all that was Dean. Their lips molded against one another, moans filling the air.

Mouths opened, and tongues sneaked out, weaving themselves together in an intricate dance that only the two would understand. Samantha's back arched against its own accord, and Dean let his hands travel down her arms, wrapping themselves around her tiny waist, making her back arch even more, their torso's molding into each other just like their lips. Samantha detached her mouth from Dean's, both of them panting heavily.

"Tell me, Samantha; what's better? M&Ms..." Dean reached over, licking the shell of her earlobe, "Or _Smarties_?" He spit out the word as if it was bile, and that saying it was even torture.

"Smarties." She whispered in his ear, not giving in, surprising both parties.

He let his lips covers hers once more, forcefully making her open her mouth, his tongue wrapping itself around Samantha's, making the both of them moan at the same time, the moans echoing through the motel room, soon disappearing. After a while of their tongues battling, Dean pulled away once more. "What was that?" He asked her, letting his lips travel towards her throat, and then pulled away a centimeter to talk once more, "I don't think I heard you properly. Did you say Smarties?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I said Dean...Smarties." Samantha's voice betrayed her, saying Smarties with a gasp when Dean managed to find another sensitive spot, the junction between her collar and her neck. He pressed harder against the sensitive spot, feeling her pelvis slam against his own, her back arching once more, a low groan coming out of her swollen lips. Dean smirked against her sensitive spot, making her sigh.

"Say it Sammy," He bit her collarbone, sucking on it to reduce the pain, "Say M&Ms are better."

"It's..." Samantha paused to pant heavily, "It's...Samantha. N-Not...Sa...Sammy."

Dean leaned towards her, a hand releasing her waist to cup his ear, a smirk on his face. "What was that?" Dean implored, "I couldn't hear you. You were panting too much." Samantha punched the shoulder nearest to her, shouting out the word, "jerk" at him, which only made the eldest Winchester let out a laugh.

"Okay, okay, stop. I'll...I'll say it." Samantha finally managed to get out between pants.

Dean released Samantha and let his hands fall onto the bed, holding himself above her, watching her with a Cheshire Cat grin. "Alright Sammy. Go ahead. I'm listening; patiently."

"Samantha," She first told him with a frown," M&Ms...are...M&Ms are-" And that was when she pushed him off of her, making him fall heavily onto the bed. Immediately, she jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, but didn't close the door. "Are worse than Smarties and SUCK!" Then, she shut the door right when Dean was running towards it, making him run into the door with a "thud!" her laughter being heard.

"Sammy, you know M&Ms are better!" Dean shouted from outside the bathroom, grinning nevertheless, "Just say it, Sammy! You know you want to!"

"No I don't jerk!" Was heard.

Dean leaned heavily against the door, panting. "...bitch."

* * *

**Silent Knight: And so...who liked the ending? Who didn't like the ending? Who thought it was so-so? Let me know this with a REVIEW! Also, if you don't want me to have a "Loving Dean" drabble series, let me know. And if you WANT me to write a "Loving Dean" drabble series, please, encourage me with your wonderful words of wisdom. lol**

**Anyways...Silent Knight over and out! :)  
**


End file.
